


The Truth Behind That Fake Smile

by Fangirlfox1318



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AssClass - Freeform, Childabuse, F/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, badass class 3 e, protective assclass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlfox1318/pseuds/Fangirlfox1318
Summary: Nagisa x KayanoBasically it is about Nagisa getting abuse by his mother.What would happen when the class finds out?Will that Bitch get arrested? If she does who will he stay with? Who is there to comfort him, instead of him killing himself.P.s I will cuss in this story. I don't own anything. There might be fluff, no smut.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my account on Wattpad - FangirlFox16

Looks like I am not sleeping on my back tonight. Why is my mother like this? She used to be nicer and less violent. Help my mother actually treated me like her child. Sure she still thought I was a girl, but I am not, I am a boy. Everytime I tell her I am a boy, it ends up with me having the living hell beat out of me. "DAMNIT!" I yelled. I have been crying for the past hour, while my mother went to the store. At least tomorrow I have school. I hope we aren't playing tag in P.E tomorrow. I thought as I flopped down on my bed and went to sleep before that god damn bitch comes home.

Time skip: 4:30am

I heard a loud beeping noise, I groaned and rolled over, slamming my hand on the off button of my alarm clock. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. my shower, I got dressed then started to head downstairs to cook breakfast before my mom got up. I made pancakes, eggs, and sausage. I ate fairly quick, so I can be out the door before my psychopathic mother wakes up. I took a quick glance at the clock, while grabbing my bag for school. The clock said 5:30am. So I left as fast as I can, knowing my mother would be waking up in thirty minutes and if she caught me in the boys' uniform, she'll "teach me another lesson." I am running up the mountain to get to the E-Class building. I took out my phone and checked the time. It read 5:45. I put my phone away and walked into my classroom. The room was empty, probably because it is not even 6:00am yet. I sat down in my sleep by the window and finished my homework from yesterday. After I finished my homework, I checked the time, which read 6:50am. I laid my head down on my desk to get more sleep before school starts.

Time Skip 7:30

Kayano's Pov.

I just walked into the Class- E building. There was a group surrounding Nagisa's desk. The group contained Karma, Okuda, Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Teresaka, Itona, Koro-Sensei, Miss. YellaBitch, Mr.Karusama, Nakamura, Chiba, and Hayami all yelling something. I went up to the group and asked " What's going on?" They all moved so I can see. It was Nagisa sleep. Damn, he looks so cute and peaceful, but when I looked closely, he had a cut on his left cheek. "How long has he been here and what happened to him?" I asked. Mr. Karusama spoke up.  
"He was here before I got here which was 7:10am and I don't know what happened. We have been trying to wake up but he won't wake upv."  
"Dumbasses, you should've just called me, I know everyway to wake him up." I said as I pulled out my phone and played a song that Nagisa absolutely despises. He shot up. "WHAT THE GOD DAMN HELL KAYANO, TURN GOD DAMN SHITASS SONG OFF!"  
He yelled while giving me a look that said "turn that shit off or I will kill you!" "Ok, Ok, sorry Nagisa. I just played it to wake you up." I said. "Wow now I know how to piss off Nagisa."  
Karma said while smirking. " If you want to take a trip to hell and never come back then go right ahead Karma-kun." I said while Nagisa is still giving me a death glare. "What time is it?" Nagisa asked "It is about 7:30am, how long have you been here? And why do you have a cut on your cheek?" Isogai replied. " Seriously, I was only asleep for 40 minutes! I have been here since about 5:30am and I accidentally cut my cheek on a branch, while running up the mountain." Nagisa said and all of us just stood there shocked, heck even Karma and the teachers were shocked. "Nagisa what time do you wake up?" Nakamura asked with a concerned face along with the rest of us." I wake up at 4:30am." Nagisa said casually. "WHAT THE HELL NAGISA!" Everyone yelled while he just shrugged.  
"That is not healthy for a young boy like you." Koro-Sensei said.  
"Why don't you take the day off school, Nagisa?" Mr. Karusama said.  
"NO! Uh...I mean why would I want to go home, when I am already at school. Besides I won't be able to try and assassinate Koro-Sensei now would I?" Nagisa said making every one just a tad bit suspicious.  
"Um..ok I guess if you don't want to go home, we won't make you." Mr. Karusama said.  
"Class starts in 30 minutes, students." Koro-Sensei said we all groaned except Nagisa who was still giving me a death glare/ a go to hell look. "And Nagisa stop giving Kayano the I hope you for and go to hell look."  
"Yeah..no." Nagisa said a little pissed off.  
"Calm down Nagisa." Karma said while getting his phone, the next thing I next thing I knew Karma was playing the song and then all hell broke loose.  
"TURN THAT GOD DAMN SONG OFF NOW KARMA AKABANE. THAT IS IT!" Nagisa yelled and tackled Karma to the ground. He is such a dumbass. It took Isogai and Maehara to hold back Karma and it took Okuda, Sugino, Teresaka, Itona, Nakamura, Chiba, Hayami plus two teachers and a super organism from killing Karma.  
"Wow, what did I tell you?" I said while everyone was just glaring at me while struggling to hold Nagisa back. I walked up to Nagisa and put two fingers on his shoulder, right where a nerve is. I pinched that spot until he passed out and fell to the ground, but before he reached the ground I caught him. When I looked up everyone was starring at me with a look that said WTH! "Can you guys please stop Starring at me, it's creepy?" I asked  
"WHAT THE HELL KAYANO!!" Everyone yelled at me with questioning looks.  
"What?" I asked innocently  
"You just knocked Nagisa out in less then 5 seconds." Teresaka said stating the obvious.  
"No shit Sherlock." I said rolling my eyes. " It is an old technique I learned when I was younger. It's not a big deal and it's not the first time I have done that to him." I said casually.  
"How many times have you done that to him?" Okuda, Sugino, and Miss. Hella Bitch asked at the same time.  
"Let me think, about 10 times so far." I said while everyone gave just gave me wth look. That is when I felt something move. I looked down and saw Nagisa waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa's Pov

I woke up hearing a beautiful voice, Kayano's voice to be exact. I'll admit I do have a small crush on her, oh who am I kidding? I have a huge crush on her. I opened my eyes and saw Kayano starring at me.

"You pinched me didn't you, Kayano?" I asked 

"Uh..uh..yeah sorry Nagisa." she said

"How far did I go if you had to knock me out?" I asked

" Well, it took Isogai and Maehara to hold Karma back and it took everyone else, including the three teachers and they were still struggling to hold you back from killing Karma." She said

"Oh uh sorry you guys." I said scratching the back of my neck.

" It is ok. Damn we never knew you could be so scary!" Isogai said 

" Oh that, that was him holding back." Kayano said

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed

"Wh-*RING* well looks like that is the bell, shouldn't we start class, Koro-Sensei?" I asked

"Sure thing, Nagisa." Koro-Sensei said.

Time skip to P.E

Great! Now it's time for P.E. I slowly made my way towards the bathroom to change, after I made sure everyone was out. I quickly changed having all my scars and bruises to show. After I was down changing, I made my way outside without the teachers seeing me, guess its a good thing I am practically invisible to everyone.  
"Alright class! Today we will be playing cops and robbers! I'll give you a five minute head start, NOW!" Karasuma said. As soon as he said now we all took off. My body was hurting like hell, but I pushed forward. I watched as my classmates were picked off one by one until I caught sight of Mr. Karasuma. I sprinted harder, even though my body hurt like hell, if I allowed Mr. Karasuma to hit my back, then they would figure out my home life and that's the last thing I want. After a while, well more like a few minutes, I felt a hand slap me on the back, hard. I screamed in pain as tears came down my face. I saw that Karasuma looked at me, and was kneeling next to me with the rest of everybody else in my class or a teacher. How'd they get here so fast? I felt a liquid substance run down my back, but I couldn't figure out what. I recognized someone trying to take off my jacket and shirt, so i fought back in hopes to keep my secret. I barely recognized the fingers on my shoulder, where my nerve should be and the next thing I know, my would is going dark


End file.
